nwod_in_loco_parentisfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Christian
Noah Christian ' Namm-Dar Ghost Wolf Alpha of ''Los Pobladores Background Noah Christian is the Alpha of Los Pobladores, a pack that seldom bothered to ascribe to a name, for there were no others. Only in recent years have others emerged, giving rise to the appellations of "The Originals" or, simply, "The Pack." He is only known living heir of the previous Alpha, an Uratha who has been such since before the founding of Los Angeles. His mother, Anna, raised him as one of the Forsaken. Description He is an attractive man with soulful eyes. He dresses casually and could easily be mistaken as one of the city's destitute for his lack of concern over such things. He possesses a feral intensity and animal magnetism that suggests his wolf hides just below the surface. His memories of his father grow ever fainter, but out of respect for him, all of his time is spent trying to maintain the tenuous bonds among the People. Relations & Contacts PCs *Clay Danvers' - The pack's shaman has served since Noah's own youth. Despite the Ithaeur not having many more years than himself, the Alpha worries that the trappings of tradition that make the anthropology professor seem so old at times make him too resistant to change. *'Evan Cord ' - His half-brother, Noah remembers him from his earliest memories. The sibling has watched over him to the point of being a father figure. Despite the vampirism which makes him seem younger than the Alpha, the Namm-Dar trusts him implicitly, not only with his own life but the well-being of the pack as well. *'Fuller Lancaster' - The only pack member for whom Noah's feelings are more confusing than Chris would have to be Chris' father. The Elodoth Storm Lord served the Ghost Wolf's father as Beta, so he was a mentor. When the former Alpha disappeared, the one-time ''Anshega was his protector. During their time together, they bonded and became close friends. After Fuller sacrificed everything to resurrect him, he confessed his true feelings for the Namm-Dar... feelings that Noah had harbored for some time. Their relationship is far more than physical, and despite an Alpha and subordinate dynamic, they remain partners in every sense of the word. *'Josh Mackenzie' - The handsome rock star made one Hell of a first impression. That the Cahalith almost lost his own life in protecting Fuller always remains at the forefront of Noah's thoughts. He has the Alpha's eternal gratitude, but more than that, the soulful singer's compassion and charm make up a charisma that Noah is no more immune to than his countless fans. *'Raul Bryant' - A fearsome warrior, Noah knows little else about him. He keeps to himself except when his voice and skills are needed by the pack. The Alpha trusts in his ability and his loyalty, but he is otherwise a perpetual mystery. *'Senzei Yunshan' - The vampire says little to him, so he knows even less of him. What he does know, however, is that Evan loves and trusts him, not only with his own well-being but that of the pack, and that is more than enough for Noah to extend his feelings towards his brother to him as well. NPCs *'Chris Lancaster' - Fuller's son, Noah's feelings for the young man are muddled. Though the Namm-Dar remains his Alpha, the boy's youth compared with the rest of the pack fostered a protective, fraternal instinct initially. Eventually, though, the Ghost Wolf's relationship with the father have transformed those feelings into ones of a far more paternal nature. *'Juanita Oscuro' - Noah knows this Dead Wolf largely only by reputation. When she was made Sheriff to the Prince years ago, she had to sever many ties. She remains pack, but her own duties have made that position more cursory. *'Noah Cooper' - This dhampyr son of the vampires' Prince is Noah's cousin, but despite this, their dealings have always been through intermediaries. They have never actually met. *'Seth Christian' - His father. As the years drag on, Noah remembers little else. Noah's sense of duty drilled into him by his mother, the Alpha remains steadfastly loyal to his predecessor's memory and legacy, trying to honor them in all things. Category:Werewolves